The Real World: Brooklyn
by naleybaby
Summary: This is the true story... of eight strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real...The Real World Brooklyn. Major NALEY
1. Introductions

This is the true story... of eight strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real...The Real World Brooklyn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I start walking up the boardwalk I see a petite brunette girl with a suitcase that is probably half the size of mine and I immediatly feel embarassed but Hey, I'm Nathan Scott I don't get embarassed plus this girl looks hot. Looks like things are going to get interesting.

I walk up to the girl and tap her shoulder and she immediatly jumps up.

"Oh Woah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm Nathan and you guessing from the suitcase are one of my roomates."

"Yeah sorry, I guess I was a little caught up in my thoughts." The gorgoues girl in front of me blushed as she said this.

"I'm Haley James by the way."

"Nathan Scott," I said as i shook her extended hand.

"Yeah i got that the first time." She laughed. "I guess we're both a little into our thoughts today."

It was my turn to blush this time but the girl would soon learn that Nathan Scott didn't blush instead I turned the tables with my usual charm.

"Well I guess but you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." As soon as my line came out of my mouth I smirked my "100% get laid" smirk but the beautiful brunette in front of me just laughed.

"Wow ha, do those lines actually work in umm where are your from?"

"North Carolina."

"In North Carolina, cause in California you'd just get laughed at."

"Yea i guess your right that was pretty chessy." I couldn't help but laugh with her as she laughed her sincere laugh.

"Well now that I've made you laugh I think we should go get going, I can't wait to see the house."

"Hooray, let's go"I couldn't help but laugh at Haley's childish response. Oh yea this girl would without a doubt make things interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile across the city _

_"_Wow, check out the muscles on him. Yummy."

" Hello Hansome, I'm Brooke Davis." I smiled my signature dimpled smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you I am Jake Jagiliski." The boy was even cuter from the front especially when he kneeled down to give my hand a kiss.

" Wow a gentelman, I must have hit the jackpot, a sweetheart and attractive. You are officialy my favorite roomate, Jakey."

"Um, Brooke so far I'm the only roomate you've met and Jakey?" He asked with his adorable face scrunching up.

"Yea well I give everybody nicknames so Jakey and well it's cool cause I sense you'll be one of my favs, plus this is just how I am." I said flashing him my smile again. He was so sweet and nice my doubts about having fun and having normal roomates melted away, and with boys like this my real world experience may just be a bang, literally. Ha thank goodness I didn't say that aloud.

"Alright then let's get going Brookie." He responded with a laugh. Obviously he didn't know yet but i was the nickname giver. Oh well he'd learn soon enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile elsewhere..._

A blonde with some of the longest legs I've ever seen stood in front of me obviosuly bopping her head to a song blasting on her I-pod. This was different from what I'd expected I mean she looked like a mixture of a bohemian,punk, cheerleader. Oh god I would have to stop hanging out with Mia so much she had me classifiying girls by what there wearing now.

I tapped the blonde in front of me lightly."Hey, I'm Chase Adams. And you must be my roommate...?"

"Peyton Sawyer, Hey. Oh cool you have a skateboard?"

"Yeah skateboarding is one of the loves in my life."

"That's cool, I mean I did learn the hardway that I should never get in between a boy and his toys especially if they are the love of his life." She said while flashing my a warm smile.

That moment I was reassured that deciding to be on the real world was the right choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And in yet another part of the city_

"Wow, who knew I'd get so lucky as to have a model for a roomate."

I turned around to face the voice and standing in front of me was a hot blonde with a short buzzcut, a little skinny but defintly sexy.

"Well, I guess you hit the jackpot then, sexy." I said winking at him and making sure to swing my redhair so he'd get a wiff of my newest shampoo that was supposed to make any man melt, that I needed a shampoo but Hey why not, I didn't really know what to expect of New York men.

"I'm Rachel Gattina by the way and you are?"

"Julian Baker"

"Cute and an okay name, well looks like this won't be so bad but only ifi you promise to get drunk and party it up with me, Julian." I said with a wink, I knew what men couldn't resist.

"Well I can't exactly say no to that now can I?" He responded with this grin that was extremely sexy, I didn't know how i had missed it before. This season is defitnly going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like this is my first fan fic so all reviews would be greatly appreciated. =]

Oh and there will be several different pairing and Lucas will also show up in the story. This will be a Naley mainly but other couples will be included quite a bit so stay tuned for the surprise.

Thanks again .


	2. Pairing Up

The car ride was interesting, Nathan was unbelievably handsome, with his blue eyes, perfectly sculpted body, and short brown hair that I just wanted to put my hands through. The last thing I wanted to feel was an attraction to any of my roommates but the feelings I got for Nathan were above an beyond how I ever felt about a guy. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself as he offered me his hand to get out of the car.

"So Haley, you ready to see where we'll be living for the next 5 months."

"Ready," I responded with as much confidence as I could exude at the moment.

So we opened the gate door and there was this huge almost warehouse looking home in front of us. We opened the first door we saw and inside was a huge gym. For me that meant nothing but the way Nathan eyes lit up I knew he'd be spending a lot of time here.

"Woah, I've seen gyms before, but for a home gym this is pretty impressive, isn't it?"

"Haley, um Haley. " He waved his arms in front of my face and I turned a bright red I was so focused on watching his reaction I totally didn't notice that he'd asked a question.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out again, What did you ask?"

He laughed a deep laugh and smirked his amazing smirk, "I was just saying how amazing this gym is, but maybe the first thing you should do when we get into the rest of the house is to take a nap, you seem a little tired. "

"Yea I just may do that," I smiled and tried to look as sexy as possible, acting sexy wasn't really my thing.

He smirked again and started walking forward, to see the rest of the house. We walked into the living area and both our jaws dropped this house was gorgeous, perfectly decorated and filled with extremely impressive furniture. We walked through all fo the rooms each with their own theme for a separate part of Brooklyn. All the rooms had two beds, which was weird considering there were only seven roommates. But, Nathan just shrugged it off saying that it was probably for our guests.

Just as we were leaving the last room, we heard voices and then into the kitchen walked in an adorable curly haired guy and a stunningly beautiful brunette with a dimpled smile.

"Oh my goodness, Hey guys I'm Brooke, this is Jake, you must be two of our other roommates." The girl ran toward me and Nathan giving both of us hugs. She was extremely upbeat and I couldn't help but smile just cause of her attitude. Then the guy she had as introduced as Jake walked over and gave me a hug and Nathan a handshake.

"Thanks for the introduction Brooke, and if you guys are wondering if shes always this upbeat, well I think so or at least she has been since the moment I met her."

"Hey I'd get offended by that if it wasn't true but you'll learn to love it" replied Brooke flashing her smile again and I couldn't help but feel a little insecure being around a girl as stunning as Brooke but my insecurities sky rocketed when I realized that the rest of the roommates had arrived.

In walked four, huh I guess Nathan was wrong there are eight not seven this time around, roommates. A redheaded bombshell and an absolutely radiant blond, these girls made my insecurities skyrocket, I mean I though of myself as pretty but woah these girls were model like. And then I saw the two guys, this season must be all about the good looking, one was a tall guy with blond hair neatly trimmed and a sexy smirk plastered on his face. The other was a cute brunette, with a friendly warm smile on his face. The introduce themselves as Rachel, Peyton, Julian and Chase.

Then Brooke squealed about it being time to pick rooms. Since me and Nathan had already seen the house we showed it to everyone else. Once we got done with looking around Brooke squaled again.

"Guys, now we can pick roommates and I think we should totally mix things up and let fate decide. We'll put all the names into a hat and then everyone pulls out a name and that's their roomie, what do you think?" Brooke suggested.

Everyone was game for the idea, so Brooke asked what four people will be picking and what four names should go in the hat. It was decided that we should have guy girl pairing, well it was "suggested" by Rachel and we didn't really have another choice.

Brooke was first to pick a name. She reached in and pulled out Chase. She smiled her dimpled smile at Chase and you could tell her got a little flustered. "Next," she yelled.

Now it was Peyton's turn and she pulled out Julian's name. She seemed a little disappointed but handed the hat to me.

I took a deep breath and put my hand into the hat, Jake Jake Jake i kept chanting, willing for it to happen, because there was no way I wanted to torture myself even more by sharing a room with Nathan but obviously God had other plans because as I unrolled the paper. It said Nathan.

"Nathan" I said trying to hide my obvious sadness about this position. I didn't think it would be healthy to share a room with a guy who I already had such strong feelings for in a matter of moments. Nathan smiled back but not his usual sincere smile, almost as if he could sense I was upset. I shrugged it off and announced" Looks like your stuck with Jake, Rachel."

She grinned which looked only too much like her contemplating her moves on how to catch her prey. "Oh, I don't mind, I don't mind at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm having fun writing this story but it would mean alot to have some feedback. So please whether it's to say you liked it or hated it can you guys review.

And thanks for everyone thats reading. The couples are not as straight forward pairing might seem.

Enjoy.


	3. Icebreakers

Walking into the room I would share with Nathan I had to remind myself to breathe, I mean this was really something how could I possibly have such strong feelings for a guy I met several hours ago.

But when Brooke yelled "Hot tub" things got even harder.

Nathan smirked at me and asked, "You don't mind if I change here right?"

"Of course not," and before I could turn around to walk out of our room Nathan had his shirt off and oh what a beautiful sight that was, I had to remind myself to breathe as I walked out of the room to let him change into his swimsuit, I don't think I could handle seeing Nathan Scott in all his glory just yet.

I had him laughing slightly as I stumbled out walking as fast as my two left feet could carry me. Apparently I could always count on my blush to give away how I was feeling.

After a few moments Nathan came out and let me know I was free to go change, of course by this time he was in his swimsuit so he had to say it twice for me to actually register what was being said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was quite an interesting character, I mean the girl was gorgeous and that blush that spread onto her face when she felt embarrassed was adorable. Woah, this was not at all the way I typically described girls, not even close. I'd have to call Luke as soon as possible and get his advice.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Haley had changed and come out of our room but when I did, there wasn't any coherent thoughts left in my system. The girl was petite but had all the right curves and a body that I was sure any girl would die for.

"Nate, Nate," that's when I realized she had being calling my name.

Think Scott think, realizing that the best defense with Haley was offense. I smirked and told the truth.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but start at a hot girl in a bikini, otherwise I wouldn't be Nathan"

And just as I expected she tuned a shade of red.

"Let's go red, everyone's waiting for us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red, oh god me and my stupid blush. When we walked up to the hot tub everyone was already inside and none of the guys were that shabby, in fact they were the opposite but Nathan was in a league of his own. I was brought out of my thought when I heard Rachel whistle at Nathan. Uhh how could I compete with a bombshell like Rachel, obviously this was the right time to get over Nathan and quick.

"Alright guys I think we have to go around getting to know each other so I got some few basic questions to melt the ice." Brooke said with a mischievous smile.

Even though I knew Brooke for only a few hours I was immediately impressed with her, she was brave, beautiful and smart. I'd definitely need her to rub off on me by the end of these five months.

"Alright, first question is easy, Name, Age and Where your from, and before any smartass tries to say its three questions, shh, I'll go first…"

"I'm Brooke obviously, I'm 21 and I attend RISD (Rhode Island Institute for Design) but I'm really from Pasadena, California, Rach-ho, your turn?"

No one was shocked by Brooke's nicknames anymore; she had made it clear it was her thing.

"Thanks Brookie, I'm Rachel, I'm also 21 and I am from Louisiana."

"See this isn't bad boy-toy your up."

"Uh, anyway I'm Nathan, I go to Duke University, Blue Devils all the way, and I'm 21 as well."

"Nice nice, Jakey your up."

"Alright Brooke, well obviously I'm Jake, I'm 22, and I'm from Savannah Gerorgia."

"Yay moving on, to P Sawyer"

"I'm Peyton, I'm from North Carolina, and I'm 21."

"More energy people jeez, your up Jules."

"Okay, first off never call me that again Brooke, second I'm Julian, I'm 23, and I'm from Hollywood."

"Hollywood, that means Haley your up."

"Thanks Brooke, well I'm Haley, I'm 21, and I'm from Jersey, currently attending Princeton."

As I said this I couldn't help but notice Nathan wince.

"Yea new nickname, you are officially tutor girl, And last but not least Adams your up."

"Thanks for that intro Brooke, well I'm Chase, I'm 22, and I'm from Florida."

"Yay, so the easy introduction is out of the way, now for the juicy stuff. Everyone has to dish up if their taken or not, and who if they had the chance or didn't have other relationships are they most attracted to in the house, i.e. who'd you like to fuck."

Leave it to Brooke to go from your name to who'd you like to fuck. I started to get a bit nervous.

"Well I'll go first, I'd have to say that I am single and I would not mind some time with you Chase" Brooke said while sending a wink into Chase's direction.

"Well thanks for the compliment Brooke, but I do have a girlfriend back home, and if I'd have to say who I'm most attracted to I'd have to say then it probably would be you Brooke."

"Well, well that's interesting and sad but moving on Rach-ho what about you?"

"I'm single and I without a doubt would love to spend some time in bed with Jake."

Jake blushed, he was so sweet I think Rachel kind of scared him so I laughed.

"Well thanks Rachel, I'm single also, but there's no way I can choose cause all 4 of you are beautiful women, that any man would be lucky to have."

"I second that," yelled out Nathan.

"Me, to" answered Julian.

"Fine boys, take the easy way out what about you Tutor-girl, P Sawyer."

"I guess I'd go with Julian and yea I'm also single."

I took a deep breath, it was my turn, I could see Nathan looking my way expectantly.

"I'm single, and I guess I have to say Jake."

I could of sworn when I said Jake, Nathan's face got a little angry. Wow my imagination was going wild, there was obviously no way a guy like Nathan would have a thing for me that's why Jake was the perfect answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those of you that did review. Please I would appreciate a few more reviews because they help me out with ideas. As both reviews asked I brought up Lucas just a bit, so you know that he will be in the story and will be an important part. Also it just means alot to hear that you all like what I'm writing since I'm working hard to keep the chapters coming. So please again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Thanks =]


	4. Calling the Fam

"Jake man, she said Jake, I don't understand I thought there was chemistry between us?" Nathan said.

"Nate, since when do you care about a girl that much, is it the rejection talking?"

"I don't know Luke, with this girl it feels different?"

"Ahh, my little brother has a crush, I'd never though I'd see the great Nathan Scott, man ho of all man hoes, and player of all players would have a crush"

"Quit the crap Luke, when are you stopping by?"

"Considering I live only a train ride away soon, probably tomorrow I'll give you a call back little brother I'm getting yelled at."

"Bye," just as I was hanging up the reason behind all my troubles walked in.

"Umm sorry, Nathan but could I use the phone please?"

Nathan looked handsome as ever sitting there in a blue shirt that brought out his eyes and a look of concentration on his face, I almost felt bad for interpreting his conversation but if I didn't call Taylor now she'd probably fly in and I'm not sure my roommates are ready to meet her.

"Yea sure Haley." He said and scooted over so there was room between him and the phone for me to sit. I didn't think I could take being in such close contact with him when he looked so good.

"Umm I'm really sorry Nathan but I this is kind of private, not that I want to kick you out or anything but my sister she can be quite …"

"It's ok Haley, I have to get going anyway, need to start getting some numbers. "

As he said this my face only got redder, not only did I just get caught rambling but obviously Nathan was about to start playing the field and I wasn't sure how'd I take him with other girls. I really had to talk to Taylor now.

"Oh my god, if it isn't Haley James, I should probably call mom and tell her to stop the search party now that you've decided to grace us with a phone call."

"Tay stop, I'm sorry last night was a whole roommate bonding session I didn't really have a chance."

"Roommates, sexy roommates, as soon as I get the details on that all will be forgiving Haley-bop."

" Well first there Brooke who's bubbly and really perky, she's a gorgeous girl and has this dimpled smile which makes guys go crazy, then there Rachel she's a bit bitchy she really reminds me of you, but yea the two of them are pretty let's have sex and party, but I'm pretty sure and I hope I'm right that there's more to them. Oh and the last girl is Peyton she's blonde and beautiful and extremely patient and smart I love her already."

"That's nice Hales but you know I'm waiting on hearing about the guys right and it sucks there's more girls than guys."

"Actually Tay there's 8 people this time and the guys you'd approve, there's Jake who's totally adorable he's got brown shaggy hair and such a warm smile plus he's a total sweetheart. Then there's Chase who has a girlfriend and is very cute he's like your boy next-door kind of thing, like a guy version of me and then there's Julian who is tall and blonde. He's model sexy and has the smirk that makes girls want to undress for him. Oh and then there Nathan."

"Well I like the sound of this I might have to visit sooner than I thought but what about Nathan is that all I get."

"Ugh Tay, Nathan is actually my roommate and don't ask how that happened it was literally picked from a hat but on top of that he is the most perfect man I've ever seen I literally get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him, he's tall, dark, and handsome with these amazing baby blues and he's built like an Adonis, a freakin' Adonis and that who I share a room with, who I have to see shirtless. Oh god Tay, it's so complicated."

"Aww , our little Haley bop is growing up and has a crush. Why don't you just tell him, I mean this stuff happens all the time on the real world and it's not like you to get all shy and bead around the bush."

"I know but I can't in face I probably have convinced him I don't like him."

"With the way I'm sure you go red around him, I doubt it but humor me how do you have him convinced."

"Well, we were sort of answering the question about who we'd want to sleep with in our group and I picked Jake."

"Jake, Haley didn't you say his name was Nathan."

"Yea but I knew if I said Nathan things would get complicated but Jake is sweet and would just let it go and I could move on as if I said nothing."

"Oh god Haley for someone so smart you sure are dumb. Bop listen your beautiful, smart, caring and any guy would be more than lucky to have you, you can not let one stupid guy like Felix ruin it for all the other good guys out there."

"I guess"

"No promise me Haley, give yourself a chance, I'm sure you'll be surprised with how many guys want to get your number."

"Alright Tay I promise, love you, tell everyone else I love them too."

"Will do, Haley Bop and oh mom is screaming at me to tell you, don't forget the condoms."

I hung up laughing maybe Taylor was right maybe I did need to give myself a chance.

As I was walking out of the phone room I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it" I yelled.

I opened the door, only to be met with the same baby blues that have been haunting my mind for the last two days, except this pair was attached to a tall blonde.

"Hey, you must be umm Haley?"

"Yea, how'd you know that."

"Oh sorry, I'm Nathan's brother Lucas. He told me about everyone and the blush on your cheeks kind of gave you away."

"Huh oh wow sorry. Come on in. "

" Whoa look what Haley just brought in yummy. Who are you?" asked Brooke almost purring her sentence.

" Lucas, Lucas Scott oh my god no way," screeched Peyton from the other side.

Both girls had the same look of attraction in their eyes, I gulped things were about to get interesting, looks like if you were a Scott you just attracted women.

Sorry it took so long for me to update but school has started so it's difficult to find time I'll try my best to have 2 updates a week if not at least 1 but I won't make any guarantees. This chapter is more of filler but hopefully it answered why she picked Jake and brought Lucas into the house.

Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed it means a lot.

Keep the reviews coming thanks so much guys. =]


	5. DanceClub Discoveries

" Peyton Sawyer?"

"Wow, oh my goodness, Luke, it's so good to see you?"

"You too Peyt, wow no way you and Nathan are roommates?"

"Luke, Peyton you guys want to let the rest of us know about how you know each other?" asked Nathan.

I agreed I was without a doubt confused how Nathan's brother and Peyton knew each other.

"Ha sorry guys, me and Luke met at "Creative Camp" almost ten years ago. I was there for art and he was there for writing. Wow but there's no way I would've ever thought you and Luke were related you two couldn't be more different."

"Thanks Peyt, I rather be nothing like Nathan and yeah me and Peyton were the perfect example of puppy love, wow."

Lucas started laughing and Peyton joined in, but in the corner of my eye I saw Brooke look a little upset and make her way over to the confessional.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brooke Confessional_

So I'm not going to lie I'm a little upset right now, I was hoping that this gorgeous boy would be all mine but it seems that Peyton has already claimed that ground. The guys here are all pretty good looking but they are all over the place and I need a guy I can trust. Ugh of course I want to have fun but I guess somewhere deep inside I was hoping to meet my Prince Charming. Sometimes it gets annoying that everyone sees me as Brooke, the brunette who likes to have fun. I wish they saw me as more than that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow Luke, I would've never thought that Peyton was that girl, you told me her name was Elizabeth."

"Yea, well that summer something happened to her and she decided to call herself Elizabeth and made everyone call her that."

"What happened?"

"She'll tell you on her own time, I want to meet the rest of the roommates. Oh and by the way I'm a little surprised that the girl that has you so smitten is Haley."

"Why?"

"Because your usually all about the bombshells that are easy and Haley's a beautiful girl but she seems sweet and far from easy."

"I don't know Luke, that's why you're here to help me figure things out."

"You kind of need to learn things yourself little brother, but I'll help out as much as I can."

"Yeah, yeah anyways there are the rest of the guys."

"Hey guys this is my older brother Luke, Luke these are the guys Chase, Jake, and Julian."

The guys invited us to play pool and Luke agreed but my mind was far away from the game, it was on Haley, of course because it seemed that she was always on my mind now. I needed to stop this now she said Jake she obviously didn't want me and there is no way I wanted to make things uncomfortable by going for someone who wasn't into me and I had to live with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In honor of Lucas making an appearance, Rachel decided we should all go out and party. Walking into the club, all eyes were on us and I wasn't surprised considering we had four of the hottest girls with us and none of us guys were too shabby.

As soon as we walked in Haley and Brooke were on the dance floor and I had to fight myself and make sure that my jaw didn't hit the floor and my pants weren't getting to tight. Not only did Haley look amazing with her wavy hair naturally swaying and light make up accentuating her doe eyes, but she was wearing a short short skirt (no doubt one of Brooke's) that showed of her amazing legs and a tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage that made her sexy not sleazy. But watching her dance and seeing her hips sway side to side I without a doubt wanted to reach out not to mention every time she raised her hands the top exposed just a bit of her creamy skin and unbelievably flat stomach. I was falling and falling hard at that, but I needed to get Haley James out of my head, she wasn't interested.

Luckily for me there was a blonde that normally I'd find really sexy leering at me, I decided this would be a great distraction and walked straight up to her and pulled her out on the dance floor. Just as things were heating up between us I felt someone tap my shoulder. There was Haley, looking sexy and flustered.

"How about you keep it in the family and dance with a roomy instead Nathan?'

She looked so good, I knew if we started dancing I'd want to do more so I passed and went back to dancing with the blonde. I could see hurt pass through Haley face for a moment but I wasn't trying to reject her I was trying to protect her, I'd have to explain later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sorry Haley, I think I'M OKAY," was Nathan's response as soon as he looked me up and down and cringed.

Wow I could've of expected a rejection but I didn't know I could make someone cringe. That was it I would not be thinking any longer about Nathan Scott in the potential anything way, he had made it clear not only didn't he find me attractive but he was disgusted by me. I had to find the girls and get out of here.

The only person I could find was Rachel and that was better than nothing I guess, so I tapped her shoulder.

"What, can't you see I'm busy."

"Rachel, please."

I guess she heard the desperation in my voice because she immediately turned around and rathen then the usual bitch face she had on, there was a look of concern. "Haley are you okay? Do you need to get out of here?"

"Yea please, I can't find anyone else I'm sorry."

"No problem I see Nathan I'll tell him me and you are leaving and to let the others know."

"Rachel can you please not tell him I'm crying."

"Yea of course, I'll say your just not feeling too well, no worries."

Within 10 minutes Rachel had told Nathan we were leaving, hailed us a cab, forced me to spill on what had happened, and went into protective mode comforting me.

I would never guessed Rachel was actually a good person like this, I guess it was true you can't judge a book by its cover, well unless that book is Nathan Scott.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm having a really hard time coming up with these chapters I'm sorry but I'll be trying my best to do update as fast as possible. I'm going to keep you guessing whether it's Leyton or a Brucas a little bit longer. As always any and all reviews would be appreciated. = D


End file.
